It Was Not Your Fault, But Mine
by Fae394
Summary: Fred Weasley, the day after the Battle of Hogwarts. Lots of angst. Just a one-shot.


George awoke with a start. It all rushed back into his head. The battle, Harry, Voldemort, bodies everywhere of enemies and of friends, and—Fred. No. It couldn't be. It must've just been a dream. He shook it off.

An idea came into his head for a new Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. A Quiver Quill. Like sugar

quills, except they made you shake uncontrollably. Ooh. George almost never had the ideas for new tricks. That was Fred. George was the one making sure Fred didn't go absolutely insane. He smiled and shook his head at his crazy brother before flipping over to tell his twin what he had thought of.

"Hey Fred, I have an ide—"  
He had flipped over to a bed, made neater than Fred ever could. There was his picture, in a frame, resting on the pillow. George silently got up, and picked up the photo. Fred couldn't be up already. George was always up first, and had been for all 17 years of their lives. It finally hit him that Fred was really gone. He sat on his bed in shock, as his tears hit the picture, of Fred, laughing and smiling like he always was. He even died with a smile on his face.

….

He went downstairs, in a daze. Molly handed him a plate with a piece of toast.

"I don't suppose you're quite up for eating yet. But you'll need your strength today. We're going back to Hogwarts to help Filch clean up."  
George started to protest but Molly wouldn't have any of it.

"We helped make that mess, it's the least we can do to help that poor man clean it up. You saw him yesterday. Without magic, he hasn't got a chance. Plus I heard Mrs. Norris is missing. I also need to speak with Minerva."

George nodded silently. Next thing he knew, he was engulfed in one of Molly's famous hugs. He hated being treated like a child, but he knew he needed it. Molly was right, he wasn't up for eating yet, but he managed to take a few bites of his toast.

….

George floated through the halls of Hogwarts. At least, it felt that way. He didn't really try to help clean up. The majority of cleanup was in the Great Hall, but Fred was there. He couldn't. He just couldn't do it.

He found himself in front of the Room of Requirement. He knew it wouldn't have opened if he didn't need it. He opened the door. Inside, there was only a mirror. There was writing along the top of the frame.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi", he whispered aloud.

Whatever it meant, it looked like just a regular mirror. It was showing himself. But smiling. Happier. He wondered what was so special about it that it had to be hidden in here. He studied it. Maybe it just showed your reflection in a good mood?

He studied every detail. And then he saw it. On the side of his reflection's head. Where there shouldn't have been anything. George had lost his ear getting Harry safely to the Burrow. But his reflection still had both of his ears.

It hit him. Hard. He fell to his knees. Of course. This was the mirror of Erised, that showed your heart's desire. And George knew he didn't want anything more than to have his twin back, the other half of himself, back, standing next to him. They would be laughing right now. He looked back. Fred was now kneeling in front of George, with his hand on the glass. George put his hand on Fred's

He stayed there for what seemed like forever, and he didn't want to leave.

"I see him too, you know."

He looked up. Percy.

"I feel like it was my fault. I'm the one who made the joke. I'm the one who distracted him. I'm the reason he's dead. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I should never have tried to be funny. That was your and Fred's thing. I just wanted you guys to accept me again. I turned against my family and against Hogwarts for something I had dreamed of since I was little. I knew the Ministry was corrupt, but I wanted it so bad. I-"  
"Shut up. You did nothing wrong. You were just trying to help."  
"I think you're wrong. But I'll leave you alone."  
And he left George, crying and apologizing to his better half.


End file.
